Give Me A Kiss
by Sarinati
Summary: Sequel to Awake and Dreaming. Lily Evans is in her 7th year at Hogwarts now. Her life is miserable, Henry abuses her, and Petunia taunts her. Maybe a little love at Hogwarts can patch things up...
1. The Anniversary

(A/N) Yes, it is here! The sequel to Awake and Dreaming is here! I've decided to set this story in 7th year, not 6th. More Lily/James action for you action lovers! Heh…well, better get on with the story before I forget what I'm going to write…

Date Started: June 29, 2005

Date Finished: June 30, 2005

Date Posted: June 30, 2005

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Give Me A Kiss**

**Chapter 1- The Anniversary**

_Just a little more cover-up…and that should do it!_

Lily Evans put the last bit of cover-up over her black eye. She was sure her mother, Abbie Evans, was doing the same in the room next to hers. It wasn't that Henry was a violent man…well, Lily took that back. Henry was a violent man, and the only girl in this house that he did not pick on was Petunia. Even his own baby girl, whom Lily's mother had given birth to a year ago, had bruises from him. Lily felt so sorry for her half sister, Beth. Getting abused when you were one wasn't the greatest way to start of life.

Just as she was putting the cap on her makeup, Lily's sister Petunia walked into her room. Lily glowered at her; she hated it when she invaded her personal space.

"Hello, Lily. How's life?" Petunia asked with a smirk on her face. In return, Lily did her best to cover up her left eye, without looking like she wanted to cover it. Petunia knew what she was doing in a second.

"What are you covering? Your eye?" Lily backed away, not wanting her 18-year-old sister making snide remarks about how pretty she was, and how ugly Lily was. In her mind, that was the reason Lily got beaten by Henry, and Petunia didn't.

The truth was, Lily was 16, had gorgeous, long, straight, red hair, and stunning green eyes. She wasn't like the other girls; in some ways she still looked like she was 5. She had gotten rid of her freckles, but the red hair seemed to stand out. Petunia, on the other hand, and curly, brown hair. She had grey eyes, and a long neck. Lily didn't know why, but this annoyed her greatly.

Petunia reached for Lily's hand, which was covering her eye, and grabbed hold of it. Lily's sister dug her nails into Lily's hand, and pulled her hand away from her eye. Lily kicked Petunia in the shins as a reflex. Petunia howled and tears filled her eyes. She wasn't always the strongest one.

"Father! Henry! Lily kicked me!" She screamed as she ran down the hall to her room. Lily winced as she heard Petunia slam her bedroom door, and as she heard Henry climbing the stairs. Assumedly coming to her room, not Petunia's or his. Lily ran to her door and locked it.

She ran to her bed and got out her wand from underneath it. She was 16, and on her next birthday she could legally use magic. Henry still had no clue that she was a witch, or that she attended a school called Hogwarts. Her mother had started dating Henry when Lily was 11, and had just ended her first year at Hogwarts. In all this time, he still had no clue that she was a witch.

Lily's heart started pounding when she saw the doorknob rattle. She heard a soft knock on her door, and she instinctively looked at her window. Even though she was on the second floor, it wasn't _that_ far down to the pavement below. The worse that could happen was a broken leg or arm…but Lily wouldn't take the chance. All she did to defend herself was back up to the far wall, farthest away from the door.

Now, the doorknob rattled more forcibly and the knock was harder. Lily knew Henry could easily break the door down.

"Lily, darling, let me come in. I won't hurt you, I just want to give you a lesson on why you shouldn't hurt your sister in any way."

Of course, Lily didn't let him in. She knew this was a flat out lie. He was probably drunk or on drugs. He had most likely been smoking, and if Lily let him in he would beat her again…just like he did last night.

"N-no, thanks, Henry. I've learned my lesson." Lily answered, hoping he would just _go away_.

"No, I don't think you have, Lily dearest." Henry growled back. He started pounding on the door.

Lily looked frantically around to see if there was anything that she could use to defend herself. All she could think of was her chair, and her wand.

_Would Hogwarts get mad if I used magic? It _is_ to defend myself…_ Lily wanted to take that chance, sure, but she also didn't want to take it. Hogwarts was her home…and if she got expelled from it, she would have to live here all year. She just couldn't take that.

"Lily, let me in," Henry said.

"No," she firmly answered. Lily knew she was just getting him madder, but she didn't care. If worse came to worse, she could use magic.

Down the hall, Beth started crying. She heard her mom coming out of her room to go and try and calm her. Lily heard a gasp, and she knew that her mom saw Henry outside of Lily's bedroom, tapping on the locked door.

From inside her room, Lily heard her mother say:

"No, Henry. Leave her alone."

Lily winced as she heard Henry slap her mother.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman." He said.

Everything that happened in the next 5 minutes went by as a blur to Lily. Henry smashed the door down, and went to her. Lily was whimpering in the corner, and her mother was sitting by the door with a red mark on her face.

"A little stick isn't going to help you, Lily." Henry said, looking at Lily's wand. He bent down to her eye level and blew in her face. Lily could smell alcohol. It was a strong smell, so he had been just drinking.

"It isn't a stick…" Lily replied softly. Her mother's eyes widening and she shook her head frantically. Henry looked at Abbie to Lily, and back to Abbie again.

"Is there something I don't know?" He asked. Lily's mother shook her head again, but Lily was going to tell him.

"I'm a witch." She said. Henry looked confused for a moment, but then started to laugh.

"Are you serious? You don't believe in that crap, do you? You were supposed to pretend you were a witch when you were 5, not 16!" And with that, he passed out in front of Lily.

"That was almost too close, Lily…" Her mother said silently.

Lily shook her head at her mom. "Report him, mom. Or break up with him. Don't take this shit anymore." Lily pushed past her mom and went out the front door.

-----

Today was a very important day for Lily. She was speeding towards their old house, which had gotten burned down several years before. Today was the anniversary of her father's death. She was going to his grave, just like she had done every year since he had died.

She stopped in front of her old house. It had been re-built, and a new family had been living there for some time now. The light was on in the kitchen, and Lily could hear them talking and laughing with some guests. She swallowed the lump in her throat and headed towards the graveyard.

When Lily got there, she picked some flowers from the front gate. She went towards her dad's grave slowly. When she got there, she bent down and placed the fresh flowers on the grave, and removed the old, decaying ones.

"I miss you, Daddy…" She mumbled. She sat like that until it got dark. When the streetlights flickered on, Lily got up, climbed back on her bike, and started the long ride home back to her abusive family.

------

(A/N) Well, first chapter of my sequel DONE! Wow, it seems like all my first chapters are sad or abusive in some way…oh well dramatic way to start off a story!

Love, Ritz

xox


	2. A Surprising Guest

(A/N) Thanks for all the reviews! Right now, I'm frantically writing down as much as I possibly can before I go to the midnight party for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! Only 3 hours to go…YAY! Well, hoping you'll like this chapter!

Date Started: July 15, 2005

Date Finished: July 17, 2005

Date Posted: July 17, 2005

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2- A Surprising Guest**

When Lily finally stopped in front of her house, there were no lights on. She sighed and slowly took off her helmet and put her bike away in the back. They didn't have an actual "yard". Their backyard was pretty much a small, enclosed concrete space. Lily tried opening the back door, but it was locked. Grumbling, she went to the only other door leading into the house, the front door. Lily let out a steady stream of curses when she found out that the front door was locked as well.

She went to the middle of their driveway, and looked up on the second floor. Her window was partially open…if she could somehow find a way to climb up there and open it, she would be inside. She could not think of a better way to go inside; if she rang the doorbell and Henry was asleep, she would get hurt.

On the other hand, if she tried climbing in through her window, and a neighbour just _happened_ to look out their window at her while she was climbing in, they would surely phone the police. Lily wasn't in the cheeriest of moods to get arrested, so she sighed and refrained from her plan of going through the window.

Her only option now was to sleep outside. As a cold breeze rushed by her, Lily wished she had her wand, or at least had an extra layer of clothes on. The warmest place she could think of to sleep was in the backyard. Even though it was solid concrete, it had the fenced protection, unlike the front yard, so it would help shield her from the wind.

She curled up into the tightest ball she could make her self and scrambled into the farthest corner from the wind chill. She was just dozing off when the streetlamp outside her house started flickering on and off. She opened her only eye that wasn't buried deep within her thin jacket. She silently willed it to either go on or off. She preferred on…sleeping outside in the dark wasn't the greatest thing in her mind.

Another dark thing on her mind was the growing threat of Lord Voldemort. Unlike some of her friends like Rebecca and Elle, she was not afraid to use his real name. Calling him "He Who Must Not Be Named" or even "You-Know-Who" was a sure sign of being a coward. She didn't want to meet him when she was defenceless; if she had her wand, she could at least fire something back or defend herself by putting up a shield. It had been in the Prophet almost daily now…murders, attacks…Lily shuddered. This really was a dark time.

The street lamp had flicked back on again. She was almost asleep when she started getting a bit uncomfortable. She noticed the wind had died down somewhat, so she stretched like a cat, trying to relieve the tension in some of her muscles. It didn't work, so she decided to get up and walk around, hopefully to find a spare key that was hidden somewhere out back. Henry had never told any of them about any spare key, of any sort. He had never given Petunia or Lily a key to the house; he and their mother only had one. Lily looked around for any form of a fake rock or hiding place where a key could go, but she found none after at least 20 minutes of searching.

Discouraged, she went back to her corner and sat down on the hard concrete. She sat there for half an hour until she could feel her butt falling asleep. She closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. She opened them, and looked at the fence opposing her. The streetlamp cast light on it, illuminating the other half of the yard. She blinked once, and felt her heart jump when she saw what was on the other side of the yard.

Silhouetted against the far fence was a giant shadow, of what looked like a vicious dog. It slowly started walking around the corner. Lily so wished she had her wand right about now. She could easily levitate it, or transfigure it into a mouse or something. Some sort of object that wouldn't attack her. With a jolt of her heart, she remembered that even if she had her wand, she was still an underaged witch. If the situation wasn't life threatening, she could easily be expelled from Hogwarts. That was the LAST thing Lily wanted to happen. She squeezed tighter into the small corner, hoping she could evade the dog.

When its face appeared around the corner, it immediately spotted her. It emerged fully from behind the house, and started walking towards her. It snarled at her and she whimpered slightly. Suddenly, the dog gave a sheepish grin, and Lily let out a long breath. She leaned forwards and patted the dog behind the ears, and then hit it on the head.

"Don't…don't you EVER do that again! I was SCARED!" Lily glared furiously at the black dog sitting in front of her, still wearing that sheepish grin. Obviously, it didn't like being hit on the head, but it started barking anyway. Lily shot one more glare at it before she said, "Come on, Sirius. Time to change back…"

At this, the dog changed from that form, to none other than Sirius Black, an animagi and a friend of Lily's.

"Man, you should've seen your face!" he chocked out through howls of laughter. Lily rolled her eyes. He stopped after a few minutes, and he looked at her with gleaming eyes.

"What do you want, Black?" said Lily, using his surname to point out to him at how mad she was right about now.

"Just checking up on my Lilykins," he answered, and then looked around. "They've thrown you out of the house? Oh dear…that can't be good…"

Lily rolled her eyes once more. "They didn't throw me out, _Black_, I came back a little too late and they locked the doors on me! A simple fact of life."

"Well, you look cold to me," he pointed out, looking at the goosebumps crawling on her neck and her thin sweater. She nodded ever so lightly.

They lapsed into a few moments of silence, until Lily said, "Is anyone else with you? Where's James, or Remus, or even _Peter_…"

Sirius just shrugged. "I came here alone, I thought that you might have heard from them in the past few days. I haven't…have you?"

Lily shook her head and Sirius sighed. "They went away without me…I know it…" After that, Lily could only hear parts of what he was saying. She caught the words 'friends' and 'traitors', but not much else.

"Sirius, I'm sure they have a good explanation. Don't go getting mad at them for nothing, maybe something important happened."

Sirius muttered something under his breath, then looked up at Lily with a smile. "Thanks Lils, you always knew how to cheer me up." Lily smiled back. Sirius had never told her that before.

She rubbed her eyes, and when she took her hands away, Sirius looked at her face strangely. Lily felt uncomfortable, as Sirius's face of questioning turned into shock, then rage. He stood up, pulling her with him. He stood a good half a head taller than her, but he bent down to stare in her face again. Lily started feeling uncomfortable again; she didn't know why he was doing this.

Then, suddenly, Lily realized. When she had rubbed her eyes, her cover-up must have been scraped off, revealing her black eye. Lily tried turning her head around so Sirius wouldn't see, but he just grabbed her chin and held her head firmly so he could examine her. Sirius brushed off the last of the makeup, and swore loudly.

"Who did this, Lily?" he asked her, his voice quiet. When she didn't answer, Sirius asked again, this time louder.

"Henry," she said softly. Sirius scowled; he was never the one to like Henry.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked her. Lily stared into his eyes.

"Since last summer." She said, he voice now full of confidence. Sirius swore again.

"How could you let him do this?" He let go of her and walked away. Suddenly, he spun around on her. "How could you not tell us this?"

In response, Lily just shrugged. Sirius turned back into the large, black dog and stalked away to the front of the house. Lily followed him, having nothing better to do. Sirius stopped at the end of her driveway, turned back into a human, and grinned at her devilishly.

"You coming?" he asked. Lily stared at him.

"Come where?" she shouted back. Sirius laughed, but then his eyes grew dark.

"Away from here." He said. Lily started protesting at once.

"What will my mother say? How will she know where I've gone? What about my school stuff and all that?"

A bark of laughter emitted from Sirius. He pulled out his wand form the inside of his coat, and gave it a wave. Before she knew what he had done, her trunk came flying out of her partially opened window, along with Kantu's empty cage.

"You'll also find a note on your bed, explaining why you've left," said Sirius, sounding bored. Lily's trunk landed right in front of her. She opened it, and sure enough, all of her things were neatly packed away inside. She gaped at him.

"You used magic! And you're an underaged wizard! You'll get caught for sure…you'll be sent away to Azkaban, and you'll be expelled from Hogwarts!" Lily was a bit flustered.

"The Ministry won't do anything. Trust me." When Lily opened her mouth to make a comeback, she was stopped abruptly by Sirius's words. "Trust me."

Lily closed her mouth and cast her eyes down. "How are we going to move my trunk?" she whispered. Next thing she knew, Lily's trunk was being levitated in front of her. She looked at Sirius, who was holding his wand up, and he shrugged. Next thing Lily knew was she was standing on the sidewalk, and Sirius held up his wand. Almost instantly, a triple-decker bus that was a dark shade of purple had appeared in front of them. Lily raised one of her eyebrows, and Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transportation for stranded witches or wizards." Lily looked up; there was a tall, skinny man standing there. He obviously looked bored, and also by the way he talked Lily could tell he would much rather be in a different place. "Let me bring your trunk up." The man grabbed her trunk and hauled it up the small flight of stairs. Sirius followed him, and looked back when Lily wasn't following.

"Lily?" he asked. Lily sighed, took one last glance at her house, and followed him inside. There were beds instead of seats, and they all looked delightfully comfortable compared to the cement ground she had been sitting on an hour before.

"Miss, you got money?" Lily turned around and saw his nametag…the man's name was Pierre Hoffman. Lily nodded and handed some coins over to him. "Thank you…" he muttered and walked away. Lily sat down on one of the beds on the second floor, and Sirius took the one next to her.

"Be ready…" he warned. Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She looked out the window, saw her bedroom light turn on, and she heard the unmistakable roar of Henry. She flinched, but was soon thrown from her bed. She landed with a hard thump on the floor and grabbed the nearest thing to her. She pulled herself up to peer out the window, and, to her surprise, they weren't outside her house anymore. They were zooming through what looked like downtown London.

Sirius noted her surprise and explained quickly, "The Knight Bus takes witches and wizards wherever they want to go, and at an extreme speed. Muggles obviously can't _see_ the Knight Bus…but every time it stops and goes, you should hang onto something."

Lily noticed he was sitting comfortably on his bed, holding tightly onto the bedpost. Lily clambered onto her bed and climbed under her covers. She felt magical straps close around her, preventing her from falling out of bed while she was asleep.

"Night…" Lily mumbled to Sirius. Her last sight was Sirius letting go of the post, and the Bus jolting to a stop. Sirius flew off the bed and landed some feet away. Lily fell asleep just as Sirius started uttering a steady stream of curses. Lily fell asleep with a smile on her face.

-----

(A/N) That was a pretty long chapter, at least over 2000 words. Hope you all enjoyed it. AND I got the Half Blood Prince yesterday at the midnight party. I finished it the very same day. I'm so proud of me! It was amazing, such a shock at the end. If you haven't read it yet, but are planning to, seriously RESIST THE URGE TO LOOK AHEAD TO SEE WHO DIES AND WHO THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE IS! Now that THAT has been taken care of, I'd like to dedicate to my great friend YVONNE! Who I am truly sorry, and I forever wish she will forgive me. So, this particularly long second chapter is dedicated towards her. I'M SORRY YVONNE I LOVE YOU! (As a friend, to all those perverts out there)

Love from,

Ritz

xox


	3. Sirius's Family

(A/N) Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time! First, I was gone at camp, and then I was in Manitoba, so I couldn't really update! So sorry, but my life is fairly busy!

Date Started: August 6, 2005

Date Finished: August 31, 2005

Date Posted: August 31, 2005

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3- Sirius's Family**

"Lily!"

Lily moaned and rolled over.

"Lily! Wake UP!" someone hissed into her ear.

Her eyes shot open and she looked over her shoulder.

"Geez, it takes a lot to wake you up! C'mon, we're about 20 minutes away." Sirius walked away and went down the stairs.

"Huh? 20 minutes away from where?" Lily asked sleepily. "Wait, Sirius! Where are we going!"

Lily mumbled some venomous words and sat up. It was early morning out; the sun was barely visible. They were going through a beautiful place that was full of farms and horses. Lily loved horses. When she was younger, every Christmas she would ask Santa for a pony that she could ride around. Every Christmas all she got was a small stuffed horse. And every Christmas her trust in the one person that she admired the most grew less and less, until she stopped believing in Santa altogether.

Lily stood up and looked around. She noticed that all the beds had turned into big cozy chairs, and as soon as she stood up off of her own bed, it turned into the same thing. She changed out of her sleeping clothes as quickly as she could, because she was scared if Sirius came up while she was in the middle of dressing. When she was done, she latched her trunk up and sat down.

Sirius came up a few minutes later. He sat down opposite her and said, "Good, you're changed."

"Where are we going?" asked Lily.

"You snore when you sleep," Sirius replied with a grin.

"Don't change the subject," Lily snapped. "Where are we going?"

Sirius's eyes darkened. "My house."

Lily smiled. She had never been to Sirius's house, or James's. Actually, she hadn't been to any of the Marauders houses, so it would be a new experience for her. Sirius must have seen her excitement, because he glowered at her. Lily stopped smiling and looked him directly in the eye.

"What's so wrong about going to your parents house?" she asked.

"You aren't coming in," he replied. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Nevermind…just stay outside and don't come in." He looked away.

"No…" Lily said. "There has to be a reason! What is it? Spit it out, Black."

Sirius sighed as if he was about to give in. Finally, he said, "I come from a pure blood family. They hate, just absolutely _hate_ muggleborns. The whole lot of them are involved with Voldemort and the dark side…if you came in they would probably kill you."

"Oh."

"So stay outside!"

"Okay. Sure."

As if on cue, the Knight Bus stopped suddenly, throwing Lily off of her seat. She got up and pushed her hair back. When she looked out the window she saw the sign with the street name on it.

"Grimmauld Place…" she read. Wiping invisible dust off of her pants, she grabbed her trunk and followed Sirius down the stairs and out the door. When they were out, the bus sped off in the opposite direction, leaving them on the street.

In Lily's eyes, it wasn't the nicest place to live. Shutters were falling off almost every house, and rats were running past her feet. She could hear a radio blaring and she could see the light of a television. There were no cars on the street. Even so, potholes covered the worn down street. On a few houses, paint was starting to peel off, and one house look abandoned completely.

They stopped in front of houses 11 and 13.

"Well, here we are." Said Sirius. Lily looked around.

"Is your house 11 or 13?" she asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Neither. I live in number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"But…" Lily started.

"Where is it, right? I'll show you." Lily watched with interest as he pulled out his wand and mumbled a few words. Then, out of nowhere, a house popped up in between numbers 11 and 13. It started expanding, pushing the other two houses to the side. Lily assumed the Muggles couldn't see or feel anything.

Finally, the house was in full view. It looked _amazing_. A fresh coat of royal blue paint covered the outside, along with black trim. The door was black too. The shutters were closed, so Lily couldn't see anything or anyone inside. Compared to the rest of the houses on the street, number 12 Grimmauld Place was paradise. It also was about 5 times bigger than Lily's house. She let out a slow whistle.

"Its beautiful." She stated.

"Yeah, sure…but its also full of Dark witches and wizards. C'mon, we need to hide you." Sirius grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the front of the house. He pushed her behind a bush and a trashcan, so you could only see her if you actually went around the garbage bins and looked to your left.

"What do you want to come here for, then? You aren't evil, are you?" Lily asked, her voice rising with every word. By the end she had backed away from him at least 3 feet. Sirius just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why would you think that?" he asked her. He wasn't yelling; his voice was barely above a whisper. Lily wished he would at least _look_ like the way his voice sounded. "Do I look evil? Have I ever done any evil thing to or around you?"

Lily shook her head.

"Exactly. I'm not evil, and I will never be. Now just _stay here_. Really. If they get hold of you…I don't know." Lily gulped and nodded. And with that, Sirius left for the beautiful mansion.

Lily sat down and did her best to make herself comfortable between the hedge and garbage can. The garbage smelt like rotting fruit and the hedge had bugs crawling around in it. In the end, Lily chose to lean mostly against the hedge; it obscured her better and bugs weren't as bad as awful smelling waste.

After what seemed like 20 minutes sitting there, Lily was desperate to know what was going on inside the house. She couldn't use a listening charm with her wand because she was only 16. The only other way to know what was going on was to go inside the house itself. Exhaling sharply, Lily stood and brushed some dirt off her butt. Slowly, she crept along the hedge until it ended at the edge of the drive. She peeked around the corner, and no one was in sight. The house was quiet except for the wind banging open a window shutter.

Lily stepped out from behind the hedge and ran towards the house. Any Muggle watching would think she was crazy. Obviously _they_ couldn't see the magnificent house. She dived into a bush right by the front door. Poking her head out, she glanced into one of the windows, but it was magically blacked out. Swearing softly under her breath, she climbed from the bush and walked towards the front door.

Lily hesitated at knocking; a family this rich would surely have a house elf that would give her secrecy away. Instead, she tried pushing softly on the door. Turning the knob, she heard the satisfying click of a door being opened. She pushed it in fully, and it glided in smoothly on oiled hinges.

There was a staircase with a handsome carpet trailing up it, and various moving pictures hanging from the walls. A royal blue couch sat against one wall, with a side table and a lamp right beside it. At the far end of the hall Lily could see the gleaming kitchen. A family room was off to her left, and what looked like a bathroom was right by the kitchen.

She forced herself to take her eyes away from the sight to close the door and listen to the slightest sound of voices. She heard some, coming faintly from upstairs. On her tiptoes, Lily started making her way up the stairs, wincing when one creaked or groaned.

She climbed two staircases until she heard the voices fairly clearly. She quickly found the room where the people were standing, having a quick conversation. A roaring fire was on one side of the room, and a huge black frame stood empty on the wall above it.

"…disgrace on this family." Lily quickly ducked behind a curtain and listened in.

"I didn't come to visit _you_, Mother, or anyone else in this family. I came to get my luggage, and then I'm headed to James's house." Lily recognized Sirius's tone of voice.

"Ah, the Potters, eh? Haven't we taught you better than that, son?"

"You haven't taught me anything. I hate you, I hate this family. All I want to do is leave so I can forget I'm related to you people." Sirius growled.

"You think _we're_ a disgrace, boy? It's _you_ who have brought shame over this house. Gryffindor's have no courage _or_ pride!" Sirius's father was yelling at him. Lily heard him spit when he mentioned her house at Hogwarts. Someone else was laughing softly at this. Lily peered out and saw practically a spit image of Sirius, only a few years younger.

"Get your trunk and leave, son. Don't shadow our doorstep ever again!" Sirius growled under his breath.

"As you wish, Mother." Was all he said. "I'll just leave with Lily and…"

Lily froze. He wasn't supposed to mention her! Oh how she wished she could Apparate right now. Suddenly, she felt something tug at her leg. She looked down to see nothing but…a house elf. Any colour left in her face drained out as the elf screeched, "Trespasser! Red head girl has trespassed Kreacher's home!"

He pulled her from behind the curtain and grinned widely at his deed. Lily looked at Sirius, who was so white he could've been dead. She mouthed, "I'm sorry" to him, but that didn't help. Lily looked at his mom and dad, who were smiling slightly.

"So, Sirius," his Father said. "This is the young Lily, I presume?" Lily nodded slowly while Sirius shook his head frantically. His dad just gave a soft laugh and held out his hand. "My name is Regis Black, this is my wife Serena Black, and my youngest son Regulus Black. You obviously know Sirius." Lily reached a hand slowly out to shake his head, and he clasped hers tightly.

"So," Sirius said with a shaky laugh, "you've met, so we'dbest be on our way…"

"Oh no, son. I want to get to know young Lily. Please, have a seat, Miss." A hard wooden chair suddenly appeared in front of her. She backed away from it.

"Sorry, s-sir, but we have to go if we want to be able to t-take our N.E.W.T.s this year, and I've got l-lots of s-studying to do and…"

Regis just laughed and turned the chair towards her. "No, I _insist_." Lily felt herself sit down in the chair, but not by her own doing. She felt tight bands clasp around her wrists, waist, legs, and arms, and she felt someone slip a gag into her mouth.

"Now, you're going to go to sleep for a bit," Serena said softly, kneeling down in front of her."You won't feel a thing…" She took a small vile out of her pocket while Lily was struggling against the binds.

_They're going to kill me! They're going to kill me…_

"Help." Was the last thing she said before she slid into darkness, the sounds of laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

(A/N) Ooh suspense. Kind of. Well anyways, again, sorry for the wait. Only a month, eh? Lol, actually a month is a long time! I'll do my best to update sooner next time, but I can't keep any promises because of school. Well, for now, bye!

Rittzi


	4. The Heart of All Evil

(A/N) Hmmm…yep. Not much to say about this story except I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG! Haha, what really got me thinking about what I should do next is when Yvonne sent me an email, basically saying UPDATE! So, you can thank her. Well, here it is (finally), chapter 4 of Give Me A Kiss!

Date Started: January 24, 2006

Date Finished: January 24, 2006

Date Posted: January 24, 2006

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4- The Heart of All Evil**

She didn't know how long it had been. Minutes, hours, days, weeks…it all seemed the same to her at that point of time. She couldn't open her eyes, but she had a feeling that it was the dead of night.

_They must've put some sort of spell on me… or drugged me…where is Sirius?_

Her head rolled to one side from lack of strength. Her muscles were so weak…she felt as if she were paralysed.

_No! I can't be paralysed! I wouldn't be able to do anything…_

The thought of not being able to move made her cramped and weak muscles get into motion. She suddenly found the strength to prop her head up, moves her fingers, wiggle her toes. She breathed a sigh of relief.

_And now to open my eyes…_she thought. She tried once, but her eyelids seemed to be glued shut. Once more and she could see a faint glimmer of light. She tried to open her eyes at least five times. She couldn't remember the last time when she couldn't open her eyes. Furrowing her brows together, she finally managed to get them open.

She was still in the same room, still locked to the same chair. It was night, like she had guessed, so she must have been sitting there for hours. The same locks still held her in place.

Lily looked around the room. It appeared that she was the only person there. She pulled at her bindings, but they wouldn't budge. Lily would see her wand clearly…it was sitting on a table five feet form her.

_Why would they just leave my wand there? I can easily summon it…_

She went to say "Accio, wand!" but nothing came out. She tried again…with the same result. She screamed. But no noise was there.

They had taken her voice.

Lily started to panic. Where was Sirius? She wanted to be at Hogwarts, not here. Anywhere but here. She wanted her voice back. She wished silently that she were never born a witch. If she hadn't been born with magical powers, this wouldn't be happening. But also, a lot of other things wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't be top of her class at Hogwarts, she wouldn't have known what Quidditch was, she wouldn't have met Rebecca, Elle, Katie…she would still be bossed around by bullies. Lily guessed that there were good and bad outcomes of being a witch.

She tried screaming for help again. Yet again, nothing came out. She tried Sirius's name, but with the same result. Lily wondered if this curse was permanent, or just temporary.

At that point, Lily broke down in sobs. She had lost all hope, strength, and pride being chained to this chair. She was afraid that she would never get to see her mother again, never see any of her friends…and she didn't want to die.

She cried for what seemed like hours. The tears did not stop draining from her eyes, until she heard the soft creak of a door being opened. She turned her tear stained face to where the door was. Sirius was standing there, with his mother and father directly behind her.

"Don't give her that wand, boy," his father growled. "Or you will suffer the consequences."

Regis Black shoved his son into the room with Lily, and slammed the door shut.

"Sirius…" Lily said, or tried to say. Only the soft rush of air came from her mouth. She started to cry again.

"Lily, don't cry…please don't cry!" Sirius rushed over to her and brushed her tears away.

Lily tried talking again, but nothing came out. Sirius realized what his parents had done to her. He clenched his teeth together and cursed.

"I've put a spell on this room, one that they wouldn't even know. You see, Dumbledore taught me it. He said that barely anyone has heard of it…we'll escape, and my parent's will think we are still here." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his wand.

"Now…to see what they've done to your voice…"

It took a surprisingly small amount of time for Sirius to get Lily's voice back. It was a simple incantation that Lily even knew.

"They're evil, Sirius." She whispered, considering her voice was still very weak. "The most evil people I know."

"There's worse out there, Lily. Just pray that you'll never meet one of them. Now lets go."

Sirius undid her bindings. She sat up and rubbed her red and blistered wrists and watched as Sirius went to the window and opened it. The cool night air rushed in and chilled Lily in an instant. It was refreshing, though, like splashing cold water on your face after being in a hot, stuffy room for one hour too many.

She slowly stood up, careful not to disturb the swelling around her ankles.

_I knew I shouldn't have struggled that much…_ she thought as she limped uncomfortably towards the table where her wand lay. She picked it up and stumbled towards Sirius.

"Is our stuff still with the hedges?" he asked. Lily nodded.

"Okay. On the count of three, we're going to jump for it. I'll make sure I land first, so I get most of the impact. Ready?"

Lily looked down two stories and gulped. She looked at Sirius with frightful eyes and nodded slowly. _Anything_ to get her out of this hell hole.

She stuck her wand in her pocket and clung onto Sirius. He seemed so confident, even though they were about to jump out of a window two stories up into the air.

"One…two…_ three_!" said Sirius, and they jumped.

It was worse than falling off a broomstick, which she had done many times before. At least when you fall off a broom, you have the comfort that maybe another person will catch your fall, or perhaps a spell will save you. This was freefalling…nothing to catch them except the approaching ground. Sirius twisted them around so he was about to land on his back. Lily didn't want him to break his back or hurt anything, so she twisted back so they would land on their sides and both get the same impact of the ground.

They landed hard. It knocked the breath out of Lily and threw her head around. Sirius recovered first. He sat up and looked at Lily. She was lying on the ground…she couldn't move her head.

"Whiplash…"said Sirius. Lily agreed with him. Her neck was still very weak from being tied up. The fall to the ground didn't help either.

"You should've just let me take the impact." Sirius said, glowering at her.

"I didn't want you to break your back." Lily answered stubbornly.

He sighed. "We better get a move on. Someone might have heard us land."

"But…I thought you said that we'd be safe? Because of your spell?"

"It was meant for my parents only. C'mon, before that wretched house elf finds us."

Sirius left her and went and grabbed all of their belongings. He went to the corner and held out his wand, and Lily saw the Knight Bus appear.

"Again?" she muttered.

She got up, taking care that she didn't twist her neck in the wrong position, and headed towards the Knight Bus.

Sirius was hurriedly paying for their passage and kept glancing back at the house. He told the driver that Lily had whiplash, and to not do the stops so suddenly. The driver agreed, to Lily's relief.

They went upstairs to the same place where they were the day before. There were beds again, and Lily sat on the one where she had slept before. Not bothering to take off her clothes, she got under the covers. Even though she had been knocked out for most of the day, she was still tired.

Lily did not fall asleep right away, though. She spent some time just spending quality time with Sirius, after all the mishaps that had happened. They avoided the topic of his family widely, though, but Lily chattered on about her family for a while.

_This is nice._ Lily thought. _I've never really had any quality time with Sirius, without James or Peter being there._

She smiled and began talking about her obnoxious sister, Petunia. They didn't stop talking until Sirius fell asleep in his bed.

_Men…_ Lily thought, grumbling.

* * *

(A/N) FINALLY! Chapter 4 is done…I promise to update faster this time! Sorry that it wasn't the longest chapter is history...

Ciao,

Sarinati


	5. The Perfect Room

**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal. Pay attention to the rating of this story, cause it's about to go up to that point. I think this chapter is BY FAR the best in this story…so hope you enjoy! Oh, heh, and another thing. Support my addiction. Read and review, and you'll make the review whore (aka me) happy and update sooner and quicker.**

**Here we go, chapter 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She had never seen the Potter house before. Truthfully, Lily and James didn't get along too well, even after the friendship pact they had made in first year. James still ignored her and often tried to get Remus, Peter, and Sirius to ignore her too. Unfortunately for him, Lily was a charmer, and the other three Marauders had gladly befriended her. She worried her bottom lip as the Knight Bus drove off, leaving Sirius and Lily standing on the street corner, slowly being drenched in rain. Sometime during the night it had started to pour. The only reason Lily knew was because the rain pounding on the roof of the Knight Bus was like thunder. Rubbing her arms, she silently cursed the bus and it's speed.

Sirius shook his head in a dog-like fashion and grinned at her. In return, Lily pushed back the wet mop of hair from her face and scowled.

"Why aren't we going in, Sirius? We don't _need_ to get pneumonia. Why can't we be sitting in Potter's kitchen having tea with his parents?"

Sirius laughed and grabbed his trunk. Lily followed suit and listened to the rules he rattled off. "First of all, don't call James "Potter" in front of his parents. His mum and dad are the kind of people who don't appreciate that. Second, his dad works at the Ministry, so there is a _lot_ of magic going on in that place. James is…you could say "special". He could use magic at his house even before he went to Hogwarts. Obviously, now that he's 17, he can use it anytime. Before he could only use it inside his property…"

"Lucky him." Lily said, her voice dripping with envy. "First of all, my family hates magic. So I have to study my books in the middle of the night!"

"Oh come on, Lily. We all know your miseries, but try to hid them while we're here. James' mum and dad are too cheerful for that sort of thing."

Lily heaved her trunk after him, tuning him out completely. She didn't need to hear of all the Potter rules; she had enough rules in her own household. Even if she heard all the lame rules, she'd spend most of her time locked in her room catching up on the homework assigned over the summer. From what Sirius had said on the Knight Bus, James' parents sounded almost…too cheerful for her. Over the years, Lily had turned from a bubbly, happy little girl to a dark seventeen year old.

Lily watched with a stunned amazement as Sirius didn't evenbother to knock. With a flick of his wand, the door unlocked and swung open. He waltzed in as if he owned the place, put down his trunk, and looked around happily. He motioned to Lily to follow him, and she wearily followed him inside. As soon as she stepped over the threshold, the big, oak front door swung shut with a soft click and locked by itself.

_Magic all around…_ she thought sourly, thinking of her own home where magic was not tolerated.

"JAMES! COME ON TO THE FRONT LOBBY, WE'RE HERE!" Sirius bellowed, making Lily jump. Never before in her life had she heard someone yell so loud. She glanced at Sirius. He was leaning lazily against the stair railing, proudly sporting a grin of satisfaction as the loud pounding of running feet came from a hall.

James Potter came racing around a corner, looking like he was a toddler in a candy store. Lily watched, but did not laugh when he tripped over the Persian rug lying on the floor. Only her emerald eyes gave away the fact that she thought it was funny. Laughter twinkled in them as he jumped up, swept invisible dust off him, and lunged at Sirius. Sirius growled as he was thrown to the floor, landing against the hardwood floor.

James laughed at his handiwork. Sirius was rubbing the back of his head and cursing violently under his breath.

Coughing loudly, Lily put on a sweet smile.

"Why, hello James. I'm ever so glad you greeted me! Although I would not care to be in Sirius' place right now…"

"Oh, hey Lily. Come on, let me take your bags."

"Thanks for the welcome…" she muttered under her breath. Sirius obviously heard her, because he muttered back, "I'd rather have no welcome than the one he gave me."

She laughed at him, and James looked at her. He pulled out his wand and did a minor spell that levitated both her luggage and Sirius's luggage. With a flick, they obediently followed him up the stairs.

Turning around at the top, James scowled at Lily and Sirius. Lily seemed to be laughing for no apparent reason, whilst Sirius was smirking at her.

"Ahem!" James coughed rather loudly. Lily stopped clutching her sides at looked curiously at him. She cocked an eyebrow when he just scowled.

"Do you, or do you not want to see your rooms? I'm sure you wouldn't like to sleep in the entrance."

Sirius ran up the stairs, pausing when he reached James.

"I already know my room!"

Lily followed Sirius, in a calmer manner. She reached the top just in time to see Sirius running into a room down the hall to the left. She looked to the right; it seemed as though there were ten rooms in either direction.

"How big is your house?" She said quietly to James. Without Sirius, their comic relief, every word did not seem funny. Even though James was a joker too, he had learned everything he knew from Sirius. At first glance, Sirius would seem to be someone from a normal family, not from one deeply involved in the Dark Arts.

"Oh, we magically enlarged it. It's much bigger on the inside. Here, I'll show you your room…"

Lily followed James to the right. He led her down the hallway and stopped at a room the left hand side. He unlocked it, let her bag drop rather loudly to the floor, and walked off, leaving her to carry her trunk in and unpack. She could hear James and Sirius laughing about some unknown thing, and suddenly, Lily felt very lonely and unwelcome.

_If I were James I wouldn't want me here. He hates me. He doesn't like me. He purposely put me in a room far away from the rest of the house. I bet no one else even _lives_ down this way. He hates me!_

Lily's annoying inner voice mocked her further, telling her that she would be better off back at her own house. Grumbling, Lily shut it out, constantly telling herself that she was _not_ insane. She heaved her trunk up off the ground where James had dropped it, and opened the door.

The room was boring, bland, and ordinary. It had a queen sized bed, a dresser, and a bathroom linking to it. The walls were bare and unpainted, andthe bedding on the bed seemed out of place.

Sighing, Lily dragged her trunk full of schoolbooks and clothes to the dresser. She began to unpack clothes, cursing her existence and James for giving her such a crappy room. The rain had finally stopped, and the sun was shining through the mist in the air, slowly warming the whole world up.

Just as she started to unpack her shirts, an idea hit her. Didn't Sirius say thatshe could use magic in this house?

Taking out her wand, she pictured her room, as she wanted it to be. She smiled when she saw a clear picture of a small deck leading from a sliding glass door where her window was. Pictures of bright flowers and fields lined the walls, and the bed was covered in a deep burgundy blanket with matching pillows. _This_ was her dream room; her father had promised it to her once she turned 16. When her sixteenth birthday came around, she half expected her room to magically transform. But all she woke up to on that day was an empty house and a note from her mother quickly saying "happy birthday" and explaining that she and Petunia had gone clothes shopping.

Breathing in, hoping that the spell would work, she waved her wand. She heard things moving around…so she slowly opened her eyes. She grinned so wide that her mouth hurt, but she didn't care. Burgundy sheets, just as she had imagined, lay before her eyes. Light streaming in from the sliding glass door threw a majestic light over everything; the pictures were glaring the sun stream brilliantly. When Lily turned around, a huge oak chest loomed over her. She hadn't thought of the chest, but it went perfectly with the room. Perhaps the magic had a mind of it's own, one with a very good sense of style. Her feet sunk into a plush carpet with a Persian rug that was similar to the one that James tripped over. A mirror with a border with complex engravings hung on the opposite wall, reflecting her delight at finally having her dream room. Dumping her wand and clothes on the bed, she ran over to the door and slide it open. Stepping onto the small overhang, she let the warm summer breeze wash over her.

Faintly hearing James' voice calling her, she stepped inside. Walking to her bedroom door, the warmth of outside following her every movement, and stuck her head out into the hallway. James and Sirius were standing at the staircase, calling her.

"Come on, Lily, you have to meet my parents!"

With a quick glance back into her room, just to make sure it was real, she walked over to where they stood.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Sirius, rolling his shoulders.

"No reason." She didn't want James to get mad at her for altering her room. She decided that she could hide the fact for the two weeks she was here. She smiled at the two of them.

"Let's go see your parents, James."

And, being the person she was, she swung onto the wood banister and slid all the way down to the front entry. Shouts of protest from James followed her as she swung onto the carpet. She sat down laughing. More protests followed her laughing fit, and a moment later Sirius crashed into her.


	6. A Not So Perfect Family

**A/N: Well…read on! I have to say, some important things happen in this chapter, so you don't want to miss out.**

**Courtney**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"And Lily, this is my mother."

Lily politely shook hands with James' mother, a young, vibrant woman with black hair and soft brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Potter," she said with a smile. All the formal introductions had been made; Mr. Potter and James looked almost identical. If James had been his father's age, it would be difficult to separate them. James' mother shared in the similarities, too. Lily found this funny, because her family looked nothing alike.

And so, as it was, they sat down for tea and small shortbread cookies. Lily hadn't eaten anything in a day, so she was quite hungry. She suddenly felt like she was thrust back into old Parisian society, where the women would eat like birds in public, and have all the proper manners. Lily felt as if she couldn't say or do anything wrong, or else she'd be shunned by the household. She also didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Potter to think of her as someone who eats like a pig, so she took two of the smallest cookies and vowed to eat more later, when everyone was asleep.

"So, Lily, how are your grades in school?" The question from Mrs. Potter was easy enough to answer…if only she could answer it.

She opened her mouth to reply, but James cut in. "Oh, mum, she's one of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen! Her grades are twice as good as Sirius'."

Lily abruptly closed her mouth so she wouldn't look like a fish with her mouth hanging open.

"Hey!" Sirius retorted. "My marks aren't that bad. Besides, I've gotten the same mark as her in Transfiguration."

Feeling left out from the tea talk, Lily glanced out the window. The sun was just setting, and the trees glowed from the light. A thick forest bordered the back of the house; it reminded her a lot of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. The Potter house was set in a normal neighbourhood of Muggles…rich Muggles. Besides that, there were three other magical families within walking distance.

Presumably, the talk about school had ended.

"Lily, we understand that you're good friends with Rebecca."

"Yes, I am," Lily said with a sweet smile. She dared a glance at James, who scowled a bit. She supposed he had wanted to answer for her again.

Rebecca Potter was literally the first friend Lily had ever had. Being James' cousin, she was Mr. and Mrs. Potter's niece. After Rebecca had befriended her, Lily had gotten the three best friends any girl could ever want... Rebecca, Katie, and Elle.

"Well, I told Rebecca you would be staying here, so she opted to come and stay with us for the last few days before school."

Although Lily was happy to hear that Rebecca would be staying in the Potter household, Mrs. Potter had said "the last few days before school". Lily was here for two weeks, so that meant she would have to put up with Sirius and James for eleven days. Eleven days alone with them.

_Hurray_, Lily thought.

"And speaking of friends," Mr. Potter said to James and Sirius. "Remus and Peter should be arriving tomorrow or the day after."

_Crap._

"I hope you have the patience to put up with the four of them, Lily," Mrs. Potter said with a slight smile.

"Oh, I've put up with them for six years, I'm sure a couple weeks won't hurt much."

James' parents smiled. After a silence, Mrs Potter spoke up again.

"It's always nice to have a girl in the house again, dear. Thank you for coming."

"Your welcome, Mrs. Potter."

Another awkward silence followed. It was interrupted by the grandfather clock in the dining room chiming. Lily counted along with the clangs, happy for some noise to cut through the air.

There were eleven chimes altogether. James' mother jumped up at once, and started ushering them upstairs.

"Eleven o'clock! Oh dear, you all must be so tired! Off to bed now, and I'll see you when you all wake up."

Lily stood up dumbly. Eleven o'clock? The last time she looked at the time it was 9:45, and the sun was just finishing setting. But Mrs. Potter was right; Lily was extremely tired, and the conversation was making her steadily sleepier. She followed James and Sirius up the flight of stairs and they murmured their goodnights. James and Sirius walked towards the opposite end from where Lily was headed.

When Lily turned into her room, the boys' voices ceased to exist. The only noise she could hear was the faint rustling of leaves and the wind coming through her still open door. She shivered despite the sweater she wore, and she went to close the window. Just as she was latching it, though, her eyes wandered to a quick movement in the forest.

Lily wondered if she was dreaming; as she stared out her window, a black dog stared back. The dog was soon accompanied by a huge deer with antlers. Lily recognized the beast as a stag.

She rubbed her tired eyes. When she opened them again, the two animals were gone.

I must've been dreaming…maybe I should go to sleep… 

She fell back onto her conjured bed, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, her empty stomach growled loud enough to wake the dead. She sat up in the dark and groped for a light switch. Huffing in frustration, she remembered that the switch was on the other side of the room, so she swung her feet onto the floor and got up.

The carpet under her kept her feet warm, but the rest of her was shivering in the early morning hours. Cautiously, she walked over to the window and checked for any movements in the forest. There was only the wind in the trees.

Relieved, she felt her way across the room and turned on the light. She had to squeeze her eyes shut for a few seconds; the light hurt her eyes too much. Once her eyes had adjusted to the brightness, she opened her door and started heading towards the kitchen.

The grandfather clock read 3:17 a.m. Lily had expected to be the only person awake at this time. But Lily was wrong; she heard two distinct voices being carried out of the kitchen. They were loud, but you couldn't hear them if you were upstairs.

"Julie! I'm telling you, you can't let twenty kids into this house! Having James and his friends is enough trouble."

"It is not twenty kids, Peter. It's James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Lily Evans. You have to admit, it's nice to have a girl in the house. After so long without…"

Lily winced as she heard a fist smashing down on the table.

"Don't even talk about her, Julie. She's dead. _Dead!_ Nothing is going to bring her back. And you're the only person in this fucking family that remembers her. James has forgotten and I've forgotten. Learn to forget, Julie!"

There was no reply. Lily could hear the faint whimpers of someone crying. What she wondered is why Mr. and Mrs. Potter were fighting. James' family seemed perfect the previous day.

Reality struck her. James' family was just as bad as her own family. He was hiding behind a happy face, but it was all for show. No wonder James always had a friend around; he couldn't stand to be in this house alone.

"She will come back, Peter, she will! We don't know that she's dead."

"She's as good as dead, Julie! She left us. Nothing will bring her back. She's dead to me, and she's dead to James." Lily winced as she heard the all too familiar sound of a glass plate shattering against the wall.

"No," James' mother moaned.

Whoever this girl might be, it's obvious that Mrs. Potter loved her a lot… 

Lily felt a presence behind her, and she turned around. A hand clamped over her mouth before she could gasp in shock.

"Be quiet, Lily. Come with me," James hissed in her ear. Lily followed James upstairs, where his parents' argument died down to murmurs, and then to nothing. She was surprised when he didn't push her back to her own room, but dragged her along to his own room.

"Tell me what you heard," he said once she had sat down on his messy bed.

Instead, her stomach growled loudly. She shrugged at him sheepishly.

"First you'll have to get me some food," she replied.


End file.
